Two Nights in Bucharest
by Kay Sylverice
Summary: Duncan coerces Methos into taking a New Year's vacation, and they meet some new friends, who turn out to give Duncan one of the biggest shocks of his Immortal life. HighlanderHarry Potter crossover light slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of these characters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was bitter-cold, and so was Methos' mood. His flight had been delayed for four hours, and he'd had to spend the entire time trapped in the airport. The snowy landscape that greeted him when his plane landed in Bucharest didn't improve his outlook on Romania. _At least,_ he thought, _the hotel is large, modern, and warm._ Indeed, the JW Marriott Bucharest Grand Hotel was posh luxury, fit even for the oldest of Immortals.

Even still, as he shoved his way through the crowd in the lobby towards check-in, he unsuccessfully tried not to mutter to himself. "Bloody Scotsman. Northern Romania? In winter? What the bloody hell was he bloody well thinking?" Coming up to the desk, he growled at the young man behind the counter. "Reservation for Pierson."

"Yes,sir. You're in one of the Presidential Suites, with a Mr. MacLeod." Paperwork was pushed towards Methos, and he signed haphazardly, after making sure that everything was being charged to MacLeod's credit card. _I'm not paying for this hellish vacation, that's for sure._ "Can we bring your bags up to your rooms? I assume from sir's tuxedo that he is planning to join the party?"

"Yes,that'd be great. I have to go and find my idiot friend." Methos shoved his bags at the bellhop, handed the boy five bucks American,and stalked away to find the Grand Ballroom.

He paused briefly outside the wide double doors to straighten his tie,and then he stepped into the fray. He found Duncan MacLeod standing near the small stage with a handsome, heavily-muscled young man."MacLeod." The hint of anger in the normally controlled Immortal's voice made Duncan jump guiltily.

Obviously deciding to brazen it out, the Scotsman smiled widely and slapped Methos on the back. "Meth-uh, Adam Pierson! Meet Victor Krum. He plays some kind of sport up in Bulgaria. He's here visiting with some friends of his while he plays in a type of conference game."

The young man's scowl never changed, even as he nodded at Methos."Pleased to make your acquaintance," he carefully said in English, even though Duncan had been speaking Romanian.

"Charmed, I'm sure." He replied in Bulgarian, part of him pleased to seethe surprise that flashed in the boy's eyes. "MacLeod, would you care to explain why the bloody hell you made me come here, instead of my very nice villa in Bora Bora for this ridiculous holiday?"

"New Year's isn't ridiculous." MacLeod glanced over at the stage,ignoring Methos' pout. "What did you say the name of this band was?"

"I didn't." Victor glowered handsomely into his drink, ignoring the crowd of partiers. He was clearly not thrilled about being at this event.

"Think that girl is with them?"

"What girl?" Duncan's gaze raked across the crowd.

"The brunette." Methos nodded towards the girl he'd seen, standing close to the front of the stage. "The keyboardist keeps smiling at her." They watched the band for a minute, and then Methos sighed. "Since I'm not going to be able to leave now, do they at least have beer in this place?"

"I'm sure they do. Although I doubt that it's up to your standards."Duncan slid his hand around Methos' wrist, his fingers cool from the drink he'd been holding. "It was nice meeting you, Victor. Hopefully we'll catch up with you later." The boy nodded,grunting in acknowledgment.

Methos waited until they'd gotten to the bar in the far corner to say anything else. "Your new friend is a wizard."

"A what?" Duncan stopped short, Methos stepping around him swiftly to avoid a collision.

"I'll have a Weihenstephaner." Shooting a charming smile at the girl tending bar, he waved a hand at MacLeod. "A wizard. Wand-waver,magician, sorcerer. Whatever. I saw his wand in his back pocket. I bet he's the Krum from the Bulgarian Quidditch team."

"Magic? Quidditch? I thought he played football." Duncan glanced from his sober friend to his own alcoholic drink, and finally slammed back the last of the liquor. "You're babbling."

"No,I'm not. The Watchers have had ties to the Wizarding World for about fifty years now. And I've known about it for centuries. You should know about this, too, since you know Cassandra, don't you?"Methos drank the beer that was handed to him, nodding at the flavor."I'll need another one of these." He finished in one long chug and set the empty Pilsner down. When the bartender returned with a full glass, Methos tipped her a five and pulled MacLeod back into the crowd.

"I just wanted us to have a nice holiday."

"And I just wanted to be warm." He pushed Duncan into the hallway,away from the crush of drunken revelers. "I'm all for drunken revelry, but I prefer to do it in the comfort of my own beach-front villa. You drive me to Bedlam, MacLeod. You disappear. You come back when you need my help. You disappear again. And now this. Join me in Romania, you say. For New Year's Eve, you say. It'll be fun, you say." He sipped the beer as they walked towards the elevators."I'd almost say you'd missed me."

Duncan was silent as they waited for the elevator. "I think I might."The doors slid open, and they fought briefly over who was going to hit the button, slapping one another's fingers away.

Two other men had followed them into the elevator, and the brown-haired one sighed, pushed both Duncan and Methos out of the way, and pressed the 10 button. Barely noticing this, both Immortals were staring at the black-haired man. Methos looked up; only the fourth floor. _No escape._ He edged behind MacLeod, who smiled at the stranger.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." He held his hand out, the other man shaking it as Methos hissed into his human shield's ear, _"They're wizards too."_

"Sirius Black. This is my - uh - Remus Lupin." The crooked grin was a little sheepish as Remus elbowed him.

"Pleased to meet you." His voice was soft, reserved.

Methos nodded at them when Duncan elbowed him. "Adam Pierson."

"Is that hefeweizan?" Sirius' eyes lit up at the beer.

"Weihenstephaner. It's the only civilized beer they had." Methos grinned, and the two launched into a lengthy discussion about the bar's shortcomings.

"Want to come in for a drink?" Duncan's smile made the quiet younger man smile back.

"I doubt we'd be able to pry those two apart. That would be lovely."Remus towed Sirius behind him as he followed Duncan, who was pulling Methos similarly. "You're Scottish?"

"Born and raised in Glenfiddich. Though I haven't been back in years."

"I have family from that area." Amber eyes sparked with questions,and Duncan fumbled with the hotel key card. "Maybe we know some of the same people."

"Oh,I wouldn't go that far. After all, it's been a long time for me, and I didn't know many people in the first place." Duncan laughed uncomfortably, ushering everyone into the hotel suite.

Sirius broke off his tirade about weak ale, holding a hand up to pause Methos from saying anything. "I say, is it all right if I borrow your phone? I need to make sure my godson isn't off wandering."He picked the receiver up when Methos gestured expansively towards it, and dialed a room number. "Harry? What's that noise?" A pause, and a slightly-panicked look. "Merlin's beard, boy,just...oh, don't do that. Order from room service." Sirius knuckled his eyes, sighing, as he waited. "I promise, if it says that it is, it is. The cake is vegan. I think. I'm almost positive. That's good enough, right, Hermione?" Raking the hair out of his face, he nodded. "Just...just keep them all in that room. Moony and I will be back in a few hours."

"Kids all right?" Remus lounged on one of the couches; Methos and Duncan carefully taking armchairs across from him.

"They should be fine. Although my nerves will never be the same. I swear, Moony, we are never taking the kids on holiday again." Sirius dropped onto the couch next to Remus, tipping his head back and covering his eyes with his arms dramatically.

"You've got kids?" Methos finished his second Weihenstephaner and put the glass on one of the nice tables, only remembering a coaster after catching Duncan glaring at him.

"My godson and his friends. They wanted us to come along, have a real vacation after all of the events of the past few years are over."

"They know a Bulgarian athlete who is here for a conference." Remus patted Sirius' shoulder. "Poor Padfoot. Imagine having to teach those little heathens." Glancing at MacLeod, the brown-haired man smiled again. "The kids went to school in Scotland."

Methos shook his head. "This is ridiculous." He snorted when the other three turned practiced looks of confused innocence at him. "Lay it out on the table, boys. I know for a fact that you two are wizards. And I am willing to bet that you, Sirius, felt something very strange in your head when you caught us in that elevator."

Sirius never moved a muscle, but Remus tensed. "I suppose I did. And I bet that you know what it was? Just as you know about us being wizards?"

"Of course." Methos grinned. "I, after all, am one as well. So's MacLeod here." Remus relaxed at those words.

"I didn't realize you were wizards as well." Puzzlement creased the quiet man's forehead. "That would explain those stories..."

"No,we're not wizards." Duncan picked up the room service menu, to give his hands something to do. "We're Immortals. You really are from that area, if you know the old legends about the men who came back from the dead."

"Ihad a distant cousin who lived in Glenfiddich, and she told me once about how she thought the legends were true. Her theory was that you were both wizards, but even so, you shouldn't have still been alive in our day." Remus's hand tightened on the leg of his slacks,and Sirius covered it with his own hand.

"He's one of us too." Methos pointed a thumb at Sirius. "That's the weird feeling - you were recognizing us as Immortals."

"How am I one of you?" Sirius' gaze was sharp, questions seeking answers hidden in his silver-grey eyes.

"Have any deathly experiences lately?" The oldest Immortal lounged back in his seat. "I want another Weihenstephaner, if you're calling room service, MacLeod."

"Me too. And Moony, what did you say your favorite wine vintage was again?"

"The 2006 Lewis Napa Valley Merlot. And I know that that is entirely too complex for you to remember."

"I remember that you like it cause it tastes a little like chocolate."A proud grin was on Sirius' face at the surprise on his friend's. Duncan was busy calling the order in, while Methos watched the byplay between the two men. "I remember lots of things about you, Moony."

"Mm."Remus shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. Sobering, he looked at Methos. "Sirius was hit with a curse a few years ago. But I assumed he was just unconscious."

"I was out for a good twenty minutes or so. Missed the end of the battle and everything." Remus had turned his hand over, gripping Sirius' so hard that his knuckles turned pale. "S'ok, Moony. I'm fine now. And, uh, apparently Immortal."

"I knew you'd end up finding a way to cheat on me." The words spilled out of Remus' mouth, and he clapped his free hand across his face, turning red, as Methos and Duncan both chuckled. "Oh, bloody hell."

"S'ok. I think they figured us out, possibly from the way you're clinging tome. I get the feeling, however, that they might be harboring the same secret." Laughing silver eyes glanced around the single room,and the many, many suitcases piled in the corner.

"Damn,MacLeod, they've found us out." Methos laughed, a harsh bitter bark. "Though I'm sure they've got more of a relationship than we do, since you keep running away."

"I don't run away." Duncan glared at everyone. "I...tactfully retreat."

"And I'm not going to ever cheat on you, Remus. I swear. We'll find away."

"What,are you going to drag me out and make a vampire bite me? I think being a werewolf is quite enough, thank you."

"A werewolf wizard, an Immortal wizard, an Immortal Scottish clan leader, and me...we are officially the weirdest group in the country." Methos laughed again, more naturally, and rose at the knock on the door.

"The service really is good here, I'll give you that, MacLeod. Though it's still entirely too cold."

"Oh,I'm sure that he'll keep you warm at night." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus. "This one is a right furnace."

"He might be warm, but so is Bora Bora. And there's swimming in Bora Bora." The lecherous grin Methos shared with the room made his thoughts very clear. Duncan had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed, but steadfastly refused to blush. "Eat, drink, and be merry."

"Though,hopefully, tomorrow we won't die." Remus chuckled softly as he sipped his wine.

"Tomorrow we have to go and watch the Quidditch game with the kids." The dark-haired Animagus shrugged a shoulder at the two Immortals. "If you're interested, we could pick up extra tickets from Krum. This should be an interesting conference, as it's the first time they've attempted to run teams put together with players from all over the world."

"As long as it's not early, as I plan on drinking my way to thinking that Bucharest is Bora Bora." Methos raised his glass, and took a long swallow. "What do you think, MacLeod?"

"Sounds good to me, although we do have tickets to see _Hamlet_."Duncan stretched back in his chair, thinking. "If you're going to be in town long enough, I could pick up more tickets and switch ours to the night after, and we could all go."

"We'll be around." Sirius was savoring his beer, a look of pure bliss on his face. "This is the first good beer I've found in this godforsaken country. Thank you very much for sharing the secret."

Methos was too busy drinking to do anything but nod. Duncan was already on the phone, trying to get a hold of the concierge to have them handle the ticket problems. As soon as Methos' glass was empty, he grabbed the other extension and ordered more alcohol, hoping to not have to find the phone again once blasted.

Duncan hung up, grinning. "We've won. _Hamlet_ on January second. Dinner reservations before, as well, so that the kids won't be hungry."

"Thank you. That's very kind." There was surprise on Remus' face, and Duncan laughed.

"Just because the legends painted us as men possessed by Satan, doesn't mean we are. I had a protege about the age of your godson. He was a bottomless pit." Sadness shadowed Duncan's chocolate brown eyes,but Methos landed on his shoulders, leering.

"Alcohol's on the way up. Lots of it. Enough that we could possibly constitute a Roman drinking party."

"You would know."

"How old are you both, exactly?"

"Oh,no. Run! Moony has that look of academic interest on his face. He'll be writing papers about Immortality next." Sirius took another elbow in the stomach, oofing out a breath.

MacLeod's expression didn't falter. "I'm four hundred and...hmm...twenty-one, now."

"What about you, Adam?"

Methos tilted his head, thinking. The two men didn't seem threatening, and he could see that Duncan liked them. He gestured with his glass, a dramatic flourish. "I, my good sirs, am the legendary oldest immortal, Methos, and am nearly six thousand years old."

"Merlin's beard." Sirius' breath whooshed out in amazement. "When you say Immortal, you mean it."

"Indeed. Though you have to be careful to keep your head. You know how to fight with a sword, right?"

"I had some fencing lessons. _Toujours pur_, after all. Have to have that classical education." The bitterness was finally starting to fade from Sirius, though the sardonic twist to the family motto still lingered.

"That's good. You'll need that. If you want, Duncan can train you."Methos nodded his head wisely. "He's very good."

"What about you?" Duncan shoved Methos off, making the other man sit down in his own chair again.

"Me? I haven't picked a sword up in centuries." Methos grinned. "It's clearly much easier to have my dear MacLeod fight my battles for me. Chivalry, and all that rot."

Room service arrived then, with a cart loaded with alcohol. Methos tipped the young woman, whose eyes were wide at the sight of the four men lounging around the room, and gently pushed her back out into the hallway after wheeling the cart in.

"Lovely. This should keep us going." He moved the drinks closer, and they settled in for some serious drinking. Conversation turned to lighter topics; places they'd all been, things to do in Bucharest, even the four young people that accompanied Sirius and Remus. Tuxedos were pulled apart over time, jackets and ties being strewn about the living room area.

It was nearly four in the morning when Duncan fell asleep on one of the beds. Remus wasn't far behind him, drifting off on the couch, his head in Sirius' lap. Methos and Sirius sat together in silence,sipping their alcohol. Finally, Sirius shook Remus awake. "We've got to get back, or Harry will worry."

"Sounds good. We'll meet you in the lobby at three, then?" Methos raised his glass in salute of his new friends, not bothering to stand.

"Three. Right. Quidditch. It'll be interesting." Sirius draped Remus' arm over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around the thinner man's waist. They maneuvered out into the hallway, waving goodbye as the door shut.

Methos sat in the chair, his eyes closed, for a long time as he finished his last glass. Rising, he pulled off his tuxedo shirt and pants, sliding into bed next to Duncan. Snuggling under the covers next to the younger man, he sighed contentedly. _This,_ Methos thought as he fell asleep, _wasn't such a bad holiday after all._

Remus woke up, his mouth feeling like a dry sock. He held very still,trying to decide whether it was safe to move his head. Sirius came into view, leaning over him cheerfully. "Pepper-Up Potion, Moony?"

"Sweet Hestia, yes." Moving carefully, the werewolf sat up and accepted the glass of potion from his lover. The liquid burned down his throat and exploded through his stomach and into his veins. "How are the kids?" _Though, really, they're much too old now to be called kids._

"I sent them down to make mischief at lunch. They'll meet us in the lobby to PortKey over to the match." The AniMagus sprawled across Remus' legs, snuggling into his side, smelling faintly of liquor,potion, and dog.

"Did last night really happen?" A tiny frown line marred his forehead as Remus settled back into his pillows. An undignified snort sounded from the vicinity of his hip, where Sirius' face was buried.

"I'm assuming it's all true. Let's hope, as I already left a message for Krum about two more tickets." Rolling to his back, black hair cascaded out of his face and across the sheets. "I'm a bit worried about this Immortality thing, however."

"It's nice to meet another couple, though."

"I just wish there was a guidebook."

"A Thousand Things To Do When You're a Gay Wizard?" The werewolfreceived a punch to the stomach, for once, Sirius laughing quietly.

"Git."Said lovingly, right before Sirius forewent staring at the ceiling for pressing kisses across pale skin and raised scars. "It's be more like What to do in Bucharest When You're a Gay Immortal Wizard with a Werewolf Wizard Boyfriend."

"No,that's entirely too long." One long finger tapped against his chin,even as his breath hitched slightly at the contact with Sirius' lips."Maybe...Immortal Wizards and Werewolves for Dummies?"

"We're bloody mad, Moony."

"But doesn't it feel like school again? We all used to do games like this on mornings after." A pause.

"Usually because we were too hungover to play pranks, and couldn't get our hands on any potions."

"At least Harry was a good student."

"Sirius,he dropped out of Hogwarts to wage war single-handedly." The tone of professorial disgust made Sirius freeze.

"He went back to school after he won! That counts, right? I mean, if any of us had done that, you'd have been the only one to go back." He stared pitifully at the other man. "I'm not going to get any this morning, am I?"

"The signs point to no. Though if you'd like to help me into a shower..."Amber eyes and scarred features wore a look of profound resignation as the excitable AniMagus whooped and leapt off of the bed to scoop him up.

Four rooms over, Methos was leaning over Duncan. "MacLeod? How can you possibly have a hangover? You didn't even finish the bottle."

Cracking one eye open, the Scotsman glared balefully at the entirely too cheerful Immortal. "Some o' us aren't made o' cast iron." His brogue was thick, his voice rough as sandpaper.

"And some of us are whiners. I ordered breakfast, Mr. Low Tolerance Highlander whose ancestors are ashamed."

"What ancestors?" Duncan sat up slowly, stretching and rolling out of bed to begin a series of kata. Already, the foggy headache was fading away. Methos lounged on the rumpled bed, shamelessly watching.

"Well,I'm sure Conner has some disgust going on. He held his liquor like a man." The oldest Immortal ignored the look of pain in MacLeod's eyes at the mention of his deceased mentor. _Better for him to finally accept and move on. It's been five years._ Duncan made a rude hand gesture, sliding gracefully into another form. "As much as I enjoy the show, you'd better get ready. We're due to meet up with our new wizardly friends in four hours, and I know how long it takes you to get ready."

"At least I shower. All you do is put a grody sweater on." Duncan took off running towards the bathroom as Methos lunged after him cat-quick, laughter ringing through the suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

It was a motley assortment gathering in the lobby at three o'clock. Duncan and Methos were the first to arrive, followed swiftly by Remus and two young women he introduced as Ginny and Hermione. Sirius showed up a few minutes later with the two boys, Harry and Ron. Harry smiled crookedly at Duncan. "So you're the one telling Uncle Sirius his ego has confirmation?"

Sirius cuffed the boy affectionately. "No one likes a wise-ass, Harry. And you've been spying again, Messier Legilimens."

"My dear Messier Uncle Padfoot, that is what I am supposed to do. Her Ultimate Ladyship the Minister of Magic says so." Harry laughed,latching an arm around the brown-haired girl. "Right, 'Mione? That is what you pay me for?"

"Unfortunately,circumstances dictate extreme measures to which The-Boy-Who-Lived must be employed in." Her voice was prim, but there was a spark of mischief in her eyes. "It helps that he's a nosy git."

Krum stalked up then, with two more guests. The brunette woman from the party the night before smilingly introduced herself as Lena, and the man as Aleksander. Methos nudged MacLeod in the ribs smugly, as the man was the keyboardist from the band. "Victor was kind enough to get us tickets to see him play."

"Us as well." Duncan introduced himself and the others, remembering names as well as always, while Methos scanned the crowd and mostly seemed to be ignoring everyone.

As they moved into one of the small reception rooms, Remus caught Krum's arm. "Those two are Muggles."

"So are your friends." The younger man pulled away, drawing a length of twine wrapped in a cloth out of his pocket. Laying it out on the table, he gestured for everyone to touch it. Counting down carefully from ten, he made sure no one had failed to find a spot on the twine. When he hit 'one' the world spun out, Methos swearing loudly as he felt something pulling his stomach out of his skin.

The two Immortals landed on their feet, lightening-fast reflexes being curbed from drawing swords. All of the wizards had drifted down to stand nearby, but Lena and Aleksander weren't prepared for the sudden drop and took a tumble.

The group was a little way off from a large arena. Crowds of people were swarming in, most of them dressed in flamboyantly colored robes. Krum was already hurrying away, leaving his Muggle friends behind.

"Welcome to the Romanian Quidditch pitch. While their team usually doesn't make it to the finals, their stadium is most impressive." Sirius passed out the tickets, the picture on the paper moving slowly,pendants flying in a breeze. "Let's go and find our seats."

Duncan was tense at Methos' side, growing more so when the other man threw an arm over his shoulder. "It's ok, MacLeod." He tipped his head at Sirius and Remus, who were walking hand-in-hand. "Wizards take their Quidditch very seriously. Security will be tight."

"And we have swords, you idiot."

"Right. Hadn't thought about that." They'd reached the gate, the 'kids' going in first and merging with the crowd. The older wizards were waiting, keeping an eye on the four mundanes. A security wizard in deep blue robes stepped up to the two Immortals, wand in hand.

"No weapons are allowed in the arena, sirs."

Somewhat sheepishly, both pulled their swords from their long coats. Sirius started laughing. "There must be some magic to being what you are,because I have no idea where you hid those."

"Practice,not magic." Methos let the security wizard float his Ivanhoe away. MacLeod watched his katana go with a wistful gaze, muttering in Gaelic under his breath, "It's like watching someone take your baby away."

Their seats were very good, right near Krum's teams goal. Sirius quickly involved Methos and Aleksander in a description of the game. Remus shook his head, smiling that gentle smile at Sirius' enthusiasm. "He and Harry's father played when we were in school."

"You didn't?" Lena was looking around, eyes wide with wonder.

"I– ah – wasn't allowed. For various health reasons. How did you meet Victor?" Remus shook his head when Duncan tipped an inquiring glance at him.

"I was working in a pub, and he kept coming in. I barely spoke Romanian,and he was just learning, so as he kept coming back in, we tried to help each other learn. Finally, Aleksander began giving us lessons."She smiled softly at Aleksander's dark head, tilted as he followed Sirius' gesture across the field.

"Game's starting, Moonikins." The AniMagus nudged Remus' knee with his.

"Thank you, Padfoot. I never would have guessed from the blaring music andbroomstick-riding men." His tone was dry, but the other man quickly made him blush.

"You always did like a man on a broomstick. Why, I remember many a-" The red-faced werewolf clapped a hand over his lover's mouth.

"Shut up. Bad dog! Bad dog!" Contrition oozed out of Sirius, starlight eyes remorseful. "I swear. Your godson is right there."

"And I'm sure that he and Hermione have some similar memories. Don't be such a girl." The remorse was gone once Remus shook his head fondly, replaced with sly humor.

Krum's team was announced then, and the game began. Sirius supplied Omnoculars so that everyone could follow the action. Aleksander and Lena were enthralled, watching as much as they could in complete silence, and even Duncan was impressed. Methos, on the other hand,was busy comparing modern Quidditch to what he remembered being played the last time he'd been personally involved in the Wizarding World.

Thankfully,Remus was able to answer his questions. "When Harry started learning how to play, we incorporated it into lessons."

"You taught him?" Lena sounded surprised, though her eyes never left the field.

"Moony and I raised Harry. Until he went to Hogwart's, Professor Lupin here was responsible for making sure that the boy turned out better than James and I did."

"Uncle Remus also taught at Hogwarts." Harry leaned around Aleksander, on the far side of Sirius, Hermione peeking over his shoulder.

"We all had Professor Lupin." She grinned. "Most of the girls had the biggest crush on him."

"Until you found out that Sirius was living in his rooms." Harry smirked cheekily at his girlfriend, who turned away from him in a huff.

"That must have been awkward, having to teach your own ward?" Duncan was watching the game carefully, occasionally swearing in a soft mutter at what was going on.

"Not really. Most of the school didn't know that we lived together, Sirius and I, so no one assumed that I knew Harry very well. Most people didn't even realize I was friends with Harry's parents."

"Uncle Sirius used to dress up like a woman, too." Harry was studiously not looking over, keeping his omnoculars raised.

"It was not dressing up." The dark-haired man raised one elegant eyebrow, posing slightly. "I happen to be a veritable master of transfiguration."

Methos started laughing. "Somehow, Sirius, I don't think that that's something to be proud of in this case."

The pout spread slowly over handsome features, settling in at last in a slump of shoulders. "Remus said I had to."

"It was complicated. Harry, be nice to your godfather. You know he's fragile." Remus patted Sirius' knee absently, watching the game. The laughter ended the conversation, the two wizards going back to explaining the events on the field. Eventually, Krum's team managed to pull off a surprise victory by catching the Snitch.

He met them in the stands, still wearing his uniform. The kids, as even Duncan and Methos were starting to think of them, trooped off with him, dragging Lena and Aleksander with them.

The four adults made their way to a security wizard so that the Immortals could regain their swords. "We're not traveling back by...string,are we?" Methos looked decidedly green at the thought.

"PortKeying is a bit disconcerting. However, we left that with Victor. Sirius and I can Apparate us back to our rooms." Both wizards held their hands out for the Immortals to grasp, and a moment later they were standing in Duncan's suite.

"That wasn't much better." The oldest Immortal sat down, his stomach only mostly sure it was in him where it was supposed to be. "We're taking a taxi from here on out, please."

"Everything else is Muggle, so that's fine with us." Remus glanced at his watch. "We've got dinner reservations soon. What time are we meeting up tomorrow?"

"Ginny and Ron are going to visit their brother, but Hermione wouldn't let Harry wiggle out of coming to the play with us."

"Dinner reservations are at seven at Avalon, the show's at nine at Bulandra." Remus recognized the name of the hip Romanian restaurant, and was proud that he didn't let his worry show. Sirius and Harry eating out at anyplace that wasn't fast food was always a matter of concern. Remus was still having nightmares about the exploding shrimp fiasco of 2005. And the dancing lobster of 2001. And– better not to think of that. Seafood never had been a Marauder favorite. At least not to _eat_.

Sirius was grinning widely at the panic hidden in Remus' eyes. Before his lover could say anything in warning, he was dragged from the room."We'll see you tomorrow night." The dark-haired man waved over his shoulder.

"Padfoot..." There was warning, and a plea. The amber-eyed werewolf found himself backed up against their room door as Sirius pulled his key card out.

"Fear not, Messier Moony, I will do my best to curb Harry's natural urge for mischief."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The quiet mutter earned him a hurt glare, and a shove into the room. Sirius caught him before he stumbled, pulling him close to nuzzle the skin just below and behind Remus' jaw.

"Moony Moony McMoonikins. Don't worry so much about it." A deep kiss silenced whatever else Remus was about to say, and the two men stepped closer to one another. "We'll order take-out later." Sirius began herding Remus towards their still-rumpled bed, the other man nodding even as his hands began pulling at Sirius' t-shirt. As Sirius pressed him down to the bed, all he could think was _yes._


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan was already hovering in the lobby when Remus and Sirius herded Ginny and Ron out to a taxi while Hermione coaxed Harry over to the Immortal when she caught sight of him. His smile was genuine, though he kept visibly checking himself from watching the bank of elevators for Methos. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was quarter after six already, and heaved a quiet sigh of frustration.

Remus smiled softly as he and Sirius joined the others. "Where's Adam?"

"God only knows. Our limo's already here, and he's late. Again." Duncan grit his teeth as he saw the older man strolling over to them, completely unconcerned. "You're late." It was a veritable growl, but Methos waved his hand at the notion.

"I knew you'd wait for me." He grinned at the others. "Shall we go? We don't want to miss our reservations." With that, he swept off towards the limo waiting in the street.

Harry laughed, leaning down to whisper to Hermione. "They sound like Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. Like a show, almost. Dinner, two shows, and a limo. Good night."

"Hmm." Hermione smiled, but didn't respond. She was watching the four men climb into the back of the car, still bickering. Sirius was complaining about Remus' lack of faith in him, and as she joined them inside the opulent vehicle, she realized why. She turned wide eyes to Harry. "If you do anything tonight that embarrasses me or Remus, _I will kill you_."

"What could I possibly do?" Harry's grin, and the conspiratory way that he winked at Sirius, belied the innocence coating those words.

Methos snorted when he saw how the stark clean lines of the restaurant fit Duncan's personality perfectly, right down to the Euro-Asian fushion menu. As they were seated in the fantastically busy restaurant, he leaned across and asked how the other Immortal had managed to get a reservation on such short notice.

"It helps to know the right people." Smugly, he picked up the wine list and studied it, refusing to say more. Methos snorted again, turned to the others, and raised an eyebrow.

"That means that he slept with someone important." Without looking at MacLeod, he stared at the unique glassworks on the nearby wall. "So which is Amanda sleeping with, the owner of the hotel or the restaurant?"

"Hotel." Duncan grinned. "The restaurant owner isn't rich enough. Nor does he have any jewels worth stealing."

"Ah." Methos waited as the waitor dealt with their drink and appetizer orders. "As you'll discover, Sirius, there are _many_ different types of people joining us in this quest for the prize. Some are more interesting than others. Amanda is interesting, but one should always keep a hand on their wallet around her."

After the silence where the wizards tried to decide if Methos were serious or not, talk turned to other things; Immortality and Quidditch, Wizarding politics, exactly who Harry was...Duncan was amazed at the entire hidden world that he'd never heard anything of. Which, as Methos was quick to point out, was how most people felt about Immortals and Watchers.

The appetizers came then, Remus shuddering quietly as he watched the delicate shrimp popovers begin to gain Harry's, and Sirius', attention. As soon as the waitor was gone, two exploded, splattering shrimp and herbs across the plate.

Methos sat back, watching with amazement as yet another popover...popped. "I didn't think pastry could do that."

"It's all in how much oomph you add to the shrimp..." Harry's exitement waned as he caught sight of the twin expressions of unhappiness on Hermione's and Remus' faces. "Uncle Sirius taught me. It's his fault."

"Don't bring me into this. I was behaving myself for once." The AniMagus raised his hands in mock innocence.

"Oh yes. You only popped one of those first two, right, Padfoot. Not at all responsible for any of the other six?" Remus' voice had a sarcastic twist to it, but his glare never moved from his honorary godson.

"I can't be blamed for past indiscretions, Moony."

"Finish your appetizer, Harry, our dinners are coming." Remus' sigh was long-suffering, and resignation filled his eyes. "No more explosions. That goes for you as well, Sirius."

Ducking his head, the boy muttered an apology as he finished what was still unexploded on his plate. He was the picture of contrition, but neither Remus or Hermione was fooled - Harry's eyes kept meeting Sirius', and the older man would grin.

Dinner finished with barely any other problems, though at one point Remus quietly muttered a spell to counteract the charm that Sirius had placed on Harry's dinner plate. "Enough, Sirius. I've signaled for the check, so you'll only need to behave a few minutes more."

Chuckling, Duncan slid his credit card into the bill, not even checking the total. Before either of the wizards could protest, he shook his head. "Four hundred years is a long time to leave money in a bank."

"Let him pay. I always do." Methos toasted MacLeod with his beer, washing down the last of the expensive meal.

"He's supposed to pay for you."

"You'd think that you'd be doing even better, since you're older." Harry and Sirius laughed as they talked over one another; Remus sighed again and finished his wine.

As Duncan signed the credit slip, Methos rose. "Why should I spend the money that I worked so hard for?"

"Pillaging and burning peasants takes a lot out of you, right, Methos?" Duncan's laughter had a slight bitter edge to it, and Methos sulked as they left the restaurant and piled back into the limo.

"You sack a couple of villages and no one wants to let you forget." He raised an eyebrow. "That's what I get for dating the Prophesied 'Chosen One', I suppose."

"You interfere in human affairs?" Remus' eyes lit up at this new information.

"We all pick sides, Remus. Some of us because we have to for survival, some of us because we cannot keep from meddling." Methos shrugged gracefully. "Sometimes we're in the right. Sometimes we're only right in the context of the times."

"And sometimes some of us get written up in religious texts as the harbinger of the Apocalypse." Duncan shook his head, grinning at the looks of disbelief on the wizards' faces. "Immortals are all over history. Roman generals, and famous poets, leaders of pagan armies..."

"Rock stars and antiques dealers and gourmet chefs." Methos stretched his legs out, winking at the two kids. "When I was your age, written language didn't exist in most of the world."

"And Uncle Sirius is one of you?"

"Yep." Methos hesitated, glancing at Duncan, who shrugged. "Actually...we think that you might be as well, Remus."

"What?" Shock crossed the werewolf's face, held him frozen.

"There's a...preliminary buzz to someone who hasn't had their first death yet. Most Immortals can't sense it - you have to be either very old and experienced, or very powerful, or both."

"You buzz, Remus, but we can't be sure. There's no way to tell short of killing you."

Sirius put a protective arm around his lover. "I don't like that plan."

"Not plan, theory." Methos stopped as he felt the limo pull to a stop. "We can talk more about it later. Let's just enjoy the play tonight." As everyone piled out onto the street and into the theatre, he muttered, "And be thankful it's not the seventy-millionth time I've had to sit through the 'Scottish Play' for MacLeod."

Everyone was quiet after the play, Hermione half-asleep as she leaned on Harry to the limo. "Are all Muggle plays like that?"

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Harry rested his cheek on her hair as they snuggled on one of the benches.

"Well...Did anyone else notice that Hamlet and Horatio seemed to be...dating?"

"There's quite a bit of subtextual evidence to that in the play, but I'll admit that this particular drama troupe took it a few steps further."

Methos leaned back, his arm flung around MacLeod's shoulders. "What say you, o Scottish nobleman? You knew Billy Shakespeare, didn't you?"

"I...uh...may have met him a couple of times." A faint blush rose on Duncan's cheeks. "I was shanghied into acting a few times."

"The way I heard it, you made a particularly fetching Kate in _Taming of the Shrew_."

"Shut up." Duncan slid away from Methos' arm, and continued. "There's a lot of homosexual undercurrents in most of Shakespeare's works, but I've always felt that he had a particular bite to it with Hamlet."

"There was certainly an understanding between them in this version. Ophelia seemed to be more of an impediment to their relationship than Hamlet was in love with her." Remus tilted his head as he glanced at Sirius. "I wish you'd managed to read through more of this playwright's work."

"I managed _MacBeth_, didn't I? I thought my vision of that play was smashingly funny." Sirius shrugged, shifting so that his wand stopped jabbing him in the kidney.

"Don't talk about _MacBeth_, please." Methos groaned. "I've sat through that one waaaaay too many times. It is, after all, MacLeod's people."

"Remus' too. What is it about Scotsmen that draw them so much to insanity and murder?" Sirius ducked Remus' punch, grinning. "Aww, Hermione's asleep."

"She actually stayed awake for the whole play." Harry grinned sheepishly. "I might have fallen asleep for a little bit here and there."

"Do you need help getting her up to the rooms?"

"Nah. You go out and have fun, Uncle Sirius." He tugged her out of the limo, picking her up in his arms once they were out on the street, and nodded thanks to the doorman as he carried her into the hotel.

"Alcohol and talking? We can give you some idea of what to expect, Remus, Sirius." Methos threw an arm around Duncan's shoulders as they walked into the lobby.

Remus glanced at Sirius, nodding, and the AniMagus squeezed his hand. "That'd be smashing. We've got quite a few questions for you."

"Especially in regards to how this...this buzz...might be affected by my...lunar challenges." The prim set to Remus' mouth made Sirius break into laughter.

"He means he's a werewolf." The stage whisper carried to the Immortals, who glanced at one another and shrugged.

"We don't know. It's not like there are many Immortal wizards...or werewolves."

"I know some people we could call, though." Duncan grinned. "Let's take it one step at a time, gentlemen."


End file.
